Freedom
by k-a-g-o-m-e-i-s-a-m-a-z-i-n-g
Summary: kagome was a weapon. until she realizes the key to her freedom is her self. so she escapes and goes to find something to fill herself. what she dosent know is that he is the ky to her happiness. future lemon sessxkag
1. Chapter 1

She wore what some people would say was a costume for burlesque. She didn't care she liked it was cute sexy and easy to move in. she wore fish net leggings with a gun on her right leg and a knife on the left. She wore a leotard that was black and had a corset top machine gun in hand she ran into the battle field. Prepared to kill. This was her life. Killing for her superiors. never questioning. never hesitating. And never thoughts of betrayal. This is how she was trained. She had no one she was an orphan.

This was one reason why they picked her for this job. They thought she would just do this job being her she would live forever until she was mated then she would have a regular demons life span but until then she would live for ever. She didn't know if she was fighting for the people with the right cause all she knew was she had to fight or die. Her life was difficult. Never knowing why or who she was killing she tried not to think about it to much but this thought always crossed her mind. Why do I have to kill them. By the time she was out of her thoughts and it was to late the target was already dead.

Truthfully all she wanted was a normal life to be a normal 17 year old girl but she knew that could not happen as long as she was with the people she was with now. Suddenly her thoughts came clear she needed to do what she was trained to do all she needed to do was kill the people who kept her here then she would be free. She snapped out of her thoughts and stopped fighting. She noticed all but one person was dead on the supposed opponents side so she turned and launched 4 grenades twards her supposed 'home' and it blew to pieces and that was it she was free at demon speed she was gone. Only thinking that she was free. Free o be her self. Free to … live free to be Kagome. And only Kagome no more killing or slaughtering just a normal life. This is where her journey began. A jorney of a life time and a journey to seek love. Hope. And freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru prov.

Sesshomaru stood waiting for his half wit brother to get out of school. He didn't understand why I was him who had to pick him up. He was old enough to drive but no father would not get him another car after what he did to the last one.

Apparently he was 'studying' his txt messages when he ran into a street light. I mean we all bought that right. I think not. And when they looked on the phone he was supposedly a naked female.

His HALF-BROTHER wan an idiot. suddenly something moved in the corner of his eye he looked and to the untrained eye it would appear that nothing was there but lets just say sesshomaru was used to this. He could scarcely see the figure of a female dressed in what looked to be a burlesque outfit. This interested him. What kind of female would go around during the day wearing that. His first thoughts where a prostitute. But something wasn't right about this girl she was covered in weapons he finally realized.

She didn't look like she was going to harm anyone thought in fact she looked rather confused. This girl interested him but he brushed it off and went on with his business seeing that this was not a matter for him to attend to.

Kagome prov.

Walking it seemed as if I had been walking for weeks but it had only been one day. Walking past a large building I noticed a man that had seen me I did what anyone would do if hey didn't want to be seen hid but I couldn't tell if he knew I was here or not so I waited till he looked away then sprinted away for about an hour. I was exhausted I didn't care who you were escaping from your imprisonment sprinting to a near by city almost get caught and sprint away from he area would tire you out.

I felt as if I would pass out if I didn't sleep soon and what do I do I pass out 'oh great'.

I woke up on something soft that I had never seen or felt anything like it before but I liked it. it was comfortable. Suddenly there was movement on the other side of the room I went for my knife on my leg but it wasn't there I looked down and noticed I wasn't even in my out fit anymore I cursed under my breath. Who ever this guy was had the upper hand he was in the dark so he could move with out me sing him my senses were at there peak now all I could do was wait and see who this person was. Then suddenly the person moved forward in to the light and I gasped it was…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a young girl she looked o be about the age of 4 or 5. I didn't no how to respond so no words were passed for a long while until she said " how do you feel". I did what any trained weapon would do act as if everything was fine even if it wasn't. " I feel fine".

"who are you and what am I doing here? Kagome asked. "My name is Rin" the young girl said timidly. I looked at her. She was covered in bruises. " what happened to you" I asked her. She looked down and said " they hurt me" I was furious who would hurt an innocent child. Even I had been a government weapon and I had clearly refused to hurt children.

I looked at her with soft eyes something I rarely did and said " I wont let them hurt you anymore I promise you that" she looked up at me shocked this person she had just met was promising to protect her. The only person who had ever done this was her daddy and it had been a long time since she had seen him. She figured no one would care for her again.

She had tears in her eyes . Without even thinking she ran to kagome and hugged her tightly not ever wanting to let go. All kagome did was hug back and say comforting words like its ok. Every this will be ok I promise.

Kagome new only one this she would risk her life for this little girl in her arms. She made a promise and she was going to keep it.

Rin looked up at kagome and said a very quiet " thank you" kagome only smiled warmly. She had a connection to this young girl. "Rin" she asked quietly. " who did this to you" ran looked down "it was the people who took me away from daddy they told me that if I didn't do what they told me then they would kill me and a few days ago I got the courage to escape but I almost got caught."

" well rin they wont hurt you anymore ok" suddenly there was a noise kagome put rin behind her and asked where he weapons were and she gave kagome every weapon she had. " rin get behind my and hold on to me ok?"

"ok" was the only reply. Suddenly the door burst open and kagome prepared to attack the man just looked in shock he was definitely not expecting that. Bursting through a door looking for 4 year old and finding a what looked to be a nearly grown woman pointing an ak.47 at his head.

"who the hell are you and what do you want with my little sister?" rin and the man were shocked . For rin it was a happy kind of shock. So she let a tear slide down her cheek and just buried her head in the crook of kagomes neck. The man was in a scarred kind of shock and just said " you cant be her sister she had no relatives other than her father who is not a female." kagome just smirked and said well guess what now she does. Rin don't look up ok." she could feel rin nod into her neck.

The gun fired and the man fell to the floor dead. Kagome sprinted as far away from there as possible it turned out that she had been in a house that was abandon she fount the front door kicked it down with her stiletto boots and took off in a sprint holding tightly on to rin she stopped at the end of drive way took out her gun and looked from side to side and fired three rounds instantly 3 body fell into view carrying a sniper a hand gun and a tranquilizer gun. Kagome just smirked. This would be entertaining. Kagome thought she ran to a near by car witch happened to be a bmw and put her hand on the hood instantly starting the car and disabling the tracking devices and put rin in the passenger back seat buckling her and went to the front of the car preparing to drive.

She mentally thanked the people who experimented on her for giving her the ability to do everything accept defy gravity. She laughed silently and looked in the rear view merrier and noticed they were being followed she turned into an ally way but the car kept driving so kagome took this as an opportunity to change into more fitting clothes she changed into a tube top with a dragon going down the side that was black but the actual shirt was silver she put rin into some long pants to hid her cuts and bruises and a long sleeved shirt and she noticed rin looking at her and she looked down and said " I hungry big sister" kagome only smiled and used hr amazing abilities to turn the air into a cheese burger and she handed it to rin and said " here you go" rin sat there to shocked for words and said how did you do that"

" well you see rin before w met I was a weapon for some really mean people who decided they wanted me to b the ultimate being and they turned me in to something called a hell being witch was suppose to be a worlds ultimate warrior but hey were only able to create m and when every thy tried it on someone else they died you see so I an experiment that was never suppose to exist."

Kagome said with a sad expression. Rin looked at her and said " well big sister I don't care what you are or who you are I love you anyways in I no I just met you but I still loves you lots kagome" just smiled this and said "I love you to rin."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome pulled into an abandon parking lot extremely tired. It was late and rin was already asleep in the back seat. Kagome locked all the doors and was very thankful the windows were tinted. Slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru prov.

I was driving around late at night I was suppose to be picking inuyasha the irresponsible one up from a club but I decided to take a detour until I caught a familiar scent. I made a u turn an speed towards the scent. Not even thinking he just drove he could care less if cops were tailing him he wasn't going to stop. He followed the scent and it led to an abandon parking lot his was confused and worried all at once he looked around and found a car in the corner of the parking lot he went over to it looked in the window and was shocked rin was asleep in the back seat of the car he looked to see if anyone was in the care but no one was. He thought confused and slowly turned around.

Kagome prov.

I noticed a car pulling into the parking lot I sank into my seat I seen the driver look in our direction so I got out through the passenger door and grabbed a gun preparing to shoot if he did anything suspicious. He came towards car and looked at rin I snuck behind him ready to fire if he harmed rin. He slowly turned around and looked at me " who the hell are you "? I asked " wow you kidnap my little sister and you don't even no who I am what a smart criminal" was his reply " how do I no you're her big brother and for your information I did not kidnap her" "well then why do you have her and I can tell you anything about her if you ask" he said with a growl. Meanwhile while I was doing all of this rin had woken up and got out of the car looked at the man before me and hugged him I lowered my gun and hid it from rin.

" big brother you found me" I let out a sigh " rin is he really your big brother?" I asked her she nodded and I said "ok if it is what you wish you may take her. If she were to stay with me she would be in to much danger."

He looked at me confused and I just shrugged it off I knelt down to rins level and said " rin its time for us to part ok you need to go back with you family" rins eyes brimmed with tears and I new if she started crying I would give in and I couldn't put her in that danger so I just hugged her and turned and walked away. A single tear falling from my cheek


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome pov.

Three months had gone by since I had last seen rin and gave her to the man she knew. I don't know why I still thought of her. Maybe it was because she was the first human to treat me as an actual person. Unknown to me I was smiling the people around me stared I didn't look like the person to smile for no reason.

I immediately stopped upon myself noticing. I had always wondered what had happened to that little girl. I really wanted some food. I sighed. I allways felt so wrong when I stole food. Because I had yet to find a job I had to resort to eather steeling or my entire system shutting down I had never really understood what exactly I was I knew I was at one point human but I was never sure what they had turned me into, but then again these days I'm wondering why I let them turn me into this monster that I am today. this world dosent need anymore violence.

I began to wonder what would happen if I was never created would this world have been a better place I mean what did I have to live for anyways …. Seeing rin again? The chances of that happening where very slim so the question was what do I do now?

Rin pov.

That lady… the one I called big sissy


End file.
